zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 39
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates. *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. *Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. *Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. *You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise they will be removed. Suggestions [[Like Like]] vs. [[Takkuri]] The battle of the enemies that have an irritating tendency to steal your stuff. One has a knack for stealing your shield and the other steals your sword. Also, they both give unusually high amounts of rupees when killed. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 05:48, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I like like likes. [[User:Mrs.MikauShadLink|Mrs.MikauShadLink]] 07:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Thieving is the greatest thing ever! What better way to build your collection of Link's stuff. [[User:Katamariqueen|Katamariqueen]] 14:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I like this one. Very unique. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 18:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Grr, somebody already stole my "I like Like Likes" joke. Regardless, it's a pretty good fight. Too bad you can't come up with anything as good as me :) --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 19:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Its ... wierd. One's a bird and anothers a giant...mouth I think. I can't picture them in a fight. --[[User:Twilightwizard0309|Twilightwizard0309]] 19:43, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : HOLY DIN. I was going to suggest this one! So I have to support my own idea... which is your idea... but.. ah, whatever... this fight is very equal in my perspective. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : :In my opinion, seeing as the Eat-Eat... I mean Like-Like, sorry, speaking its translated name.... seeing as the Like-Like has been in more games and has been stealing from Link for far longer, it will probably have a distinct advantage. [[User:Dark Ridley|Dark Ridley]] 20:26, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Ah, but the Takkuri has the advantage of flight, taking many more hits and the ability to steal other (sometimes much more) important items like swords and empty bottles! That makes this fight VERY evenly matched. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Dark Ridley is talking from a popularity viewpoint, not a real battle. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 20:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I didn't mean to present it that way, just looking at it overall. Like likes have been around much longer and so people know more about them and they are considered more infamous, but the Takkuri was a much tougher enemy in several respects that only made like one or two appearances. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : My two most-hated enemies in the entire LoZ series. I'll be dead before I vote for a fight for either of them but both of them? No, no, never, nuh-uh-uh! --[[User:Big Poe=Nice Guy|Big Poe=Nice Guy]] 20:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I really like this one. both are annoying and steal stuff. i think this one will make a good fight! [[Ancient Sages]] vs. [[Wizzrobe]] Finally, made it in time. Okay you have been waiting for it for weeks, here it is. Both are masters of magic, both hide their faces, and one is light one is dark. One is an enemy, the other is a story character. Similarities and differences abound between these magical beings. [[User talk:Dialask77|Dialask77]] [[User:Dialask77|Ice Wizard]] 12:19, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : cant hate a wizzrobe fight [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User talk:Oni Dark Link|Dark ]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Zelda game evaluation|Link]] 13:54, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Sounds good. Plus you've been waiting to pitch this since dinosaurs ruled the world so i think you've earned it. [[User:Katamariqueen|Katamariqueen]] 14:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : No. You need to think of something more fair.--[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 18:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Not seeing it. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 19:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I can't decide if its a good fight or not. On the one hand... it does sound cool, but on another hand, we don't even now the extent of the Ancient Sages' powers. All I've seen them do is stab Ganondorf, and banish him to the Twilight Realm. But they must be good if they can contain the Dark Lord. I just can't picture it.--[[User:Twilightwizard0309|Twilightwizard0309]] 19:47, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : The Ancient Sages are a bunch of holographs that never shut up and I just recently lost all respect for Wizzrobe when I saw the cutscene where he appears in "Zelda: Wand of Gamelon." ("NOT THE INCINERATION SPELL! AAAAAAAA!!!!")N [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Meh, more differences than similarities really. It's a decent fight, but just not that good. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 20:22, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : There is no link between them besides the magic and robes. the sages play a major role in the games and wizzrobes just show up as enemies. [[Blizzeta]] vs. [[Gohma (The Wind Waker)|Gohma (''The Wind Waker'')]] The Wind Waker version of Gohma is associated with fire, and Blizzeta, from Twilight Princess, is asscociated with ice. Hot and cold duel it out.--[[User:Twilightwizard0309|Twilightwizard0309]] 11:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : No words can explain how disastrous this would be. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 18:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Oh sure! Noob's first Temple of Courage fight and your just gonna dis him like that. I get it!!--[[User:Twilightwizard0309|Twilightwizard0309]] 19:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Don't take it as an insult. I have failed many many times in my suggestions. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 19:35, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : It's not one that catches my eye. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 19:36, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Mr. Wizard, when someone votes against your suggestion, it's against the ''suggestion'' and not you. Someone doesn't like your suggestion...deal with it, kid. Just done come where whining about it. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 19:36, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah its no big deal if someone doesn't like your suggestion. Maybe my statement seemed a little harsh, but I'm just thinking about what would happen if it went through. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 19:38, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : ... I was just kidding. I value your opinion! If you don't like it, I'll try again some other time. (Please don't hate me!) --[[User:Twilightwizard0309|Twilightwizard0309]] 19:40, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Nobody hates you, beileve me.--[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 19:43, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Thanks!! Sorry I got on your nerves.--[[User:Twilightwizard0309|Twilightwizard0309]] 19:44, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Err, okay. Thanks? --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 19:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I'm a Blizzeta hater. And Gohma annoys me too... what is it supposed to be, a crab, a spider, a magtail? [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Er, yeah, you could say that quite a few bosses in the series are associated with ice and even more are associated with fire. Just a random, uninteresting fight. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 20:22, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : If that's the only similarity you're going for we could just as easily do a Kholdstare vs. Kingd Dodongo fight and still end up with the same results (to a certain extent anyway). --[[User:Big Poe=Nice Guy|Big Poe=Nice Guy]] 20:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) [[Fairy]] vs. [[Red Potion]] Healing Link on the spot for a price or catching a free fairy to give him a second fighting chance with limited health? What's in your bottle? Plus, we never get any items fights! [[User:Katamariqueen|Katamariqueen]] 14:33, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I just made a big edit on the red potion page, so I feel like it is my child or something, so I will support it. Despite the fact that it is more than just very likely that fairy will win. [[User talk:Dialask77|Dialask77]] [[User:Dialask77|Ice Wizard]] 14:44, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Its interesting, but I'm not feeling a living thing vs an item fight. But I won't oppose. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 18:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : It's a pretty interesting idea, but if there's going to be an item vs. item battle, I'd like the items to be a little cooler. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 19:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : ...? Wow. Item vs. Item. I ''really'' don't see how it would work. --[[User:Twilightwizard0309|Twilightwizard0309]] 19:51, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : psh! the ability to heal yourself with magical items is the epitome of cool! And Twilightwizard...you have to think outside the box. It's not an actual battle with a liquid-filled jar and a mythical creature, but more or less just seeing which one is more preferred. It's cool tho. I'm over it. [[User:Katamariqueen|Katamariqueen]] 20:07, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Red potions are made from people, and I don't like fairies. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Please don't start the "Link is a Vampire" thing again :P --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 20:10, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Actually, one of the first things I did upon becoming a member of this wiki was oppose the Link is a Vampire theory. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : *removes noouse pointer from block button* Good, my apprentice. Now, go and bring peace to the empire? --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 20:18, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Fairies are more useful, since you can use them to heal you on the spot ''and'' revive you when you die. Also, not that interesting. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 20:22, 20 April 2009 (UTC) [[Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule]] vs. [[Rauru (sage)|Rauru]] Battle of the two dudes who tell the hero of their respective games of what they need to do for the latter half of the game as well as meeting them about midway through said game. Also they look plenty alike aside from the change in wardrobe. --[[User:Big Poe=Nice Guy|Big Poe=Nice Guy]] 20:38, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : It's okay, but I don't feel any pull to support this. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 20:50, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Well, I can't think of any reason to oppose it, and at the moment I'm feeling in a good mood so support it is. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Battle of the convoluted exposition characters eh? I can go for that. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 20:56, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Their leader is Leder from Mother 3. Or any character from Metal Gear Solid 4. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I like the idea. i'm torn between support and oppose because they both act as advisos in the game and both have alternate forms but then again real link has been said about them in the game. they don't even mention the seven sages in wind waker(please correct me if i'm wrong i haven't played it in a while) [[Acheman]] vs. [[Vire]] The battle of the accursed bat demons of the LoZ universe, both formed from the combined forms of their "lesser cousins". Dark Ridley 03:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ''P.S. Don't judge against just because you don't like the game they are from'' : : Pretty good if I do say so myself. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 18:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yay, a chance to insult Zelda II (it has insulted my intelligence on such a high level that I can never ascertain the proper revenge for it) is always good in my book. It's also a pretty good suggestion. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 19:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Don't know either so but they sound and look cool.--[[User:Twilightwizard0309|Twilightwizard0309]] 19:53, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : I generally hate all bat-demon things in the Zelda universe (except for that miniboss in Stone Tower Temple.) [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I don't really know who I'd vote for, since I have very little experience with them, but I like the idea of this fight. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 20:22, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Anything from Zelda II is going to lose. Now if you'll excuse me I have to drink enough to forget the countless hours i wasted on Zelda II. [[User:Katamariqueen|Katamariqueen]] 22:28, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : To nameless user above this comment (whoever you are) I assume you saw the P.S. message in the fight description, right? [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : :yes i did, however people are people and that's how it will end up. and my bad for not signing.. [[User:Katamariqueen|Katamariqueen]] 22:28, 20 April 2009 (UTC) [[Death Sword]] vs. [[Gomess]] These two are demon-like monsters guarding cursed, undead-infested places with a bladed weapon. They both have a grim-reaperish look going on, and they're both cool, menacing and fun to fight. --[[User:Caiaphasthesympathist|Caiaphasthesympathist]] 20:56, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Gomez Addams? Sure. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 20:58, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Death Sword is just another one of the disappointing bosses in TP and Gomess was a pain-in-the-arse if you don't get the Gilded Sword (which admittedly I didn't get on my first playthrough of MM). On the upside since I generally don't speak for the general opinion this may be one of the very few oppositions you'll have. --[[User:Big Poe=Nice Guy|Big Poe=Nice Guy]] 21:01, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : This fight is pretty good. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 21:05, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Death to Death Sword! Well, more death that is. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] [[Water Temple]] vs. [[Zelda II]] Kicked butt before so re-suggest. '''[[User:Metroidhunter32|Metroidhunter32]]''' 22:04, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Don't like the concept for this. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 22:08, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : It's still godlike. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 22:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) : : Why not? --[[User:Big Poe=Nice Guy|Big Poe=Nice Guy]] 22:17, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Comments